


Introducing Mr. and Mrs. Flint-Vastra

by Ruuger



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crossdressing, F/F, Fanart, Manip, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-22 23:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11977479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruuger/pseuds/Ruuger
Summary: The wedding photo of the widow Vastra and her young new husband.





	Introducing Mr. and Mrs. Flint-Vastra

**Author's Note:**

  * For [El Staplador (elstaplador)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/gifts).
  * Inspired by [My Beloved Snake, And Said Unto Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/609669) by [El Staplador (elstaplador)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador). 




End file.
